


Wanted

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Each day is another chance to be hot.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> This is my first F/F sex scene, so, you know, don't kill me. I am used to M/M.
> 
> 19/10 prompt Oral sex
> 
> Reeby10 prompted: Teen Wolf, Lydia Martin +/ Allison Argent, Each day is another chance to be hot.
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/857874.html?thread=105441298#t105441298
> 
> I admit that I may have screwed up on this prompt.

Lydia ran the wand of the cherry lip gloss slowly over Allison's lower lip. "Each day is another chance to be hot," she then whispered to her.

"Are you saying, that I'm beautiful?" Allison asked with a shy smile.

She shook her red hair and leaned into the other girl's space, "No, I'm saying you are hotter than the sun. Every time you come over to spend the night, I have to fight to keep my hands off you."

"Is your mom home?"

"Not until next month," Lydia confessed.

Allison's grin turned wicked, before she pulled off her nightshirt, leaving her only in her panties. "Then, why keep your hands to yourself?"

She didn’t need to be asked twice, she lunged forward, claiming his best friend's lips. She spared a brief thought for how Scott would feel about her being with his ex-girlfriend, but the moment hurried away as Allison spread her legs, and pulled off Lydia's top.

"I always wondered if you were a natural red-head," the minx moaned as she wiggled down and pulled Lydia's panties off and moaned.

"Satisfied?" she asked as she returned the favor.

"Not in a long time. Think you can help me with that?" she asked as she pulled the other girl's hand between her legs.

"I think I can do something about that," she declared before pushing the other girl on the bed, turned to place his pussy in Allison's face, and then leaned down to suckled on the brunette's clit, as she pumped two fingers in and out of Allison. She moaned when the girl below her returned the favor.

She could honestly say, that before Allison, she had never wanted to be with another woman, but there was something so sinfully sweet about her that Lydia almost always had dirty thoughts about her.

She wanted to keep her, forever, she decided as they climaxed at the same time. She turned around and smiled as Allison wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you."

"Do you want to go to the winter formal, together?" Lydia asked seriously.

"What about Jackson?"

She stretched and smiled, "I'm tired of being his beard. I think I would like to walk with and wake-up, next to you."

"Will your mom care?"

"What she doesn’t know won't hurt me. What about your parents?" she countered.

"You're not a werewolf and they think that you are my super best friend. Plus, no pregnancy. I'm willing to be beautiful beside you. What about you?"

"I can't promise forever, but I will promise to go as far as we are both comfortable," she whispered in her, now, girlfriend's mouth.

"I'm comfortable with forever," she giggled before claiming the soft lips.

They were both satisfied with their choice.

~Fin~


End file.
